Hey real monsters!
by Mcnibbs420
Summary: This is a story about love, hate, and a little bit of growing.


A/N: Ok so i descided to make a the hey armold crossover between arnold and ah monsters! I am ready to work on the story for as long as i can, But here is the first few chapters.

Chapter 1:awake

He didnt know how he was here. ARnold looked about with a shock! why was he in a sewere tunnel! Arnold started to running but he was too afraid an he slipped on a condom, he hear footstep. 1.2.3. footstep.  
"Oh no" arnold whispered to himself, He knew what was coming for there was rumours about creatures in the seweres, "I need to get out of here!" arnold said with a fright! he quickly recaptured his feet  
and he ran and ran and ranand ran...

"arnold waker it" gerald said, Arnold woke with an fright

"you were having a bad dream" gerald said to arnold,

"the only bad dream i have is whne hulga is around!" smarted arnold, and they laughed.

they ran down to the kitchen and grandpa was reading an newspapeur, "Tiny creatures thought to live inside the sewere tunnels have been spotted on cameras!" read the newsline.  
Grandpa had and serious look in his eyes.

"And i thought my day couldnt get any worse! first oscar and the gosh darned sausage that he stole and ate! but now there are little monsters? this just take a cake!"

"Oh dont worry about it grandpa im sure that it is just a rumour" arnold winkered.

"whew you sure cheer me up arnny!" said pappy

"I have to go to school now grandpap" articulated Arnold

"yeah see you grandpop!" gerrald said

"how you did get in here?" grandpa spattered!

They were on there way to a school when they hear a strange noise from a sewage hole.

"what is it?" gerald say

"I don know but i am scare" arnold Spoke "It remind me of a dearm i had today"

"rnold im sure that it IT isnt little monsters that you speak about" gerald spoked

"yeah im sure you are right" arnold spoke

"we better get to class or the teacher will hit us" gerald spoke

The day at scool whent too long and arnold fall asleep again, He had a dream about the little creatures in the sewere, they were standing around a campfire but when narnold looked closely he saw they were  
cooking HIM over the campfire! He was being spit raosted over the fire and the little creatures where laughing at it! "oh no arnold" arnold contimplayted. he yelled and then woke up. He found out that he  
yelled out loud durring the class!

"anything you would like to share with the class hey arnold?" The teach said.

"Im sorry i had an nightmare" hey arnold spoke

"well that is too bad" the teach says

"Yeah too bad footbal head! LOL!" hulga said

School finally ended and arold askered jearald if he want to hang about later.

"Sorry arn, I gotta go home my mom" gerald says

"I understand" arnold say

Arnolde walked alone on the dark street of the bronx, hE was scare because of all the rumour about monsters. And then it happened.

He fell down an open sewere hole for he had not been looking and saw that ther was yellow tape around it and orange pylons.

"ahhhh" hey arnold said with a fright

"this is going to be the end of me!" arnold pray to god that he not die know.

And then suddenly tiny hands cought him before he died, but arnold was unconciounce from the fright.

"Oh he is he sleeping?"

"ah he is probably fine"

"Yeah dont worry about"

"what are we going to do with him?"

"who is it?" voices rung out in the dark, but they sounded foreign, unfamiliar and a bit strange.

Arnold opened his eyes and saw too eyes looking back at him. Arnold yell!

"He is awake!"

"Aaahh! Real Monsters!" arnold yells

"my name is crum" crum say to arnold "who are you"

"hey arnold" hey arnold say.

"hello arnold" ickis came out of a corner.

"hello ickis arnold spoke"

"hello oblina" ickis spoke and said it to oblina.

"hello i am oblina hello" oblina say

"hello i am hey arnold" arold say

"YOu are here because you fell down the man hole but the grombus caught you" oblina winkered

"Oh thank the heavens I thought i was a gonster"

"well you were quiite luky but you cant leave until the passage to the outside opens back up and that is not until june 8th"

"Uh oh that means that i have to be hear for a weak! grandpa and grandmum are going to be real upset and worry!"

Well i am fraid you only have one chose but to stay here with us" crum snickered.'

That is first of many chaptor


End file.
